


Soft Kitty

by Dreemurr00



Series: Heinkel’s Pride [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alphonse is baby, Fluff, Gen, Izumi Curtis is mentioned, Lion King (Derogatory), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreemurr00/pseuds/Dreemurr00
Summary: What is said on loopy drugs in the hospital, stays in the hospital.Al is an absolute baby
Series: Heinkel’s Pride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sorry.  
> This garbage idea came to me after a splitting headache while writing a diffident fic, so sorry if this feels rushed.  
> Someone else feel free to do this but better, but for now it’s my idea with FMA’s characters.

A few weeks after the promised day, when the sun had started to shine again and the world had sort of gone back to normal, Heinkel decided to pay his boys a visit in the hospital.

The tall man walks in and up with minimal conversation to those around the halls, thinking about what to say.

“Do I ask how they’ve been? No, that’s too standard... damn it, I’m practically Edward’s father, not that he doesn’t have about six at this point...” Heinkle lets out a low growl of frustration before collecting himself. “It’s going to be fine. We’re cool with each other... I hope...”

Heinkel let’s a small knock loose on Ed and Al’s hospital room door before entering.

“Eyy, Lion King, what’s up? Where’s Donkey Kong?” Drawls Edward, a smug grin on his face as he pulls a new coat across his back, somehow having gotten it over his shriveled up right arm.

“Darius had some shopping to do, and stop calling me Lion King, punk.” Heinkel says, snorting a little at the boy’s tone before passing by and sitting by Al’s bedside. “So, how are you two holding up?”

“Well,” Ed starts, “I’ve been fine. Arm hurts like hell, but ya know what, I can’t do anything about it. Alphonse has been asleep for almost a day now, but the docs should be in pretty soon to wake him up and make sure that he’s all here.”

Heinkle smiles. “That’s good. It’s nice to see that you two are healing well. I was hoping to get a list of things you guys like so Darius and I can get you the right stuff for your birthdays.”

“Jeez, you don’t have to treat us like babies,” Ed whines, crossing his arms and pouting like a baby, “We don’t need any big party.”

“Kid, I spent the better half of six months helping you through winter automail cramps and taking care of you, I’m allowed to fuss over you as much as I damn please.”

“Ugh, fine. For things we like you can chat with Izumi sense she proclaims to sail that “I’m your parent while not being your parent” ship you’re on, but if you’re looking for little things then I like sharks and Al likes cats.”

“Cats, huh...” Heinkle says, tapping his chin as he thinks a stupid idea over.

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop thinking it. I know those eyes too damn well, so put them away.”

“Can it,” Heinkel says, transforming into his chimera form slowly.

Heinkel’s normally tame buzz cut and mustache spread into a long and shaggy mass of goldenrod mane while his body sprouts hairs of a lighter shade, his hands growing small toe beans and sharp claws as Heinkle breathes from his now slightly elongated muzzle.

“What in hell are you doing!?”

“Shut up.”

Heinkle gently lays his hand Al’s sleeping cheek, his soft fur tickling the boy’s nostrils.

Heinkel smiles along with Alphonse, beforethe child’s golden eyes start to open a little, still asleep but seeing.

“Big kitty...” Alphonse says, his voice shaky as his frail arms reach out and grab onto Heinkel’s. Al hold’s the lion man’s arm like a stuffed animal, wrapping both arms around it and falling back into his deep sleep.

“Are you two up for adoption now that both of your parents are dead, or does Izumi instantly get you?” Heinkel asks, holding back tears.


End file.
